


David's Room: A Ninja Hideout

by Diglossia



Series: Ninja [1]
Category: Panik
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Ninja Jan. Jan likes to hide out in David's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Room: A Ninja Hideout

David's room was Jan's favorite place in the whole house. It was under the roof and had weird slants and angles to it, with a nook for the bed and a walk-in closet, perfect for hiding out in. There was even a wraparound storage space against the inside wall with insulation so Jan could go to sleep there where it was deliciously warm. When Jan wanted to get away but didn't want to stray too far from the bandhouse he would hole up in David's room.

At the moment Jan was atop the large bookshelf next to David's bed. He could have gone to his own room but Franky's voice was pissing him off and he wanted some quiet. Franky could get so damn gushy when he talked to his girlfriends, saying I wuv you and other sickeningly sweet baby words.

"Jan?" he heard David ask, "You there?"

"Up here," Jan answered.

David glanced up in the completely wrong direction and smiled sleepily.

"I knew you'd be here. You always watch us."

Jan frowned. He had nearly forgotten David and T:mo had been going at it a little while ago, having dozed through most of it. Those two were never very loud.

Jan slipped under the covers of David's narrow bed. David snuggled into him.

"I don't _always_ watch you two," Jan said, perturbed that David thought he was such a voyeuristic pervert.

"Most of the time," David said, putting a hand on Jan's chest, "It's kind of cool actually that you think we're interesting enough to watch."

"Meh," Jan said.

He pressed his cheek against David's side, enjoying the moment.

"You could join us if you wanted to," David said huskily.

Jan snorted, not wanting to acknowledge David's comment.

"You smell like sex," he said, trying to change the subject and failing now that David had mentioned sex, "and T:mo, Davii. Are you really hitting on me after you just got laid?"

"I like you," David whispered, his fingers brushing over Jan's short hair.

"You're such a slut, Davii," Jan said fondly.

David leaned over and kissed Jan, getting his ear. Jan laughed.

"Was I even close?" David asked.

"Nope," Jan replied, smiling, "I gotta go. Night, Davii."

He slunk out of the bed and leaped onto the ceiling, skiddadling out of the room quickly. The top of the doorframe just brushed his toes as Jan slid out the open door.


End file.
